in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanimals
The Humanimals is a term used to refer to the humans that got chosen by the Humanimal Core to restore order to their chaotic world. The faction known as the Humanimals are made up of Humanimals, as the name suggests. ROCKFLAME is the overall leader. They fall under 9 different classifications: Creator (leader-type, uses various fighting styles), Rampage (hunter-type, uses various fighting styles, but they tend to involve giant weapons), Survivalist (can survive in conditions most other classes can't, uses anything available to make anything), Guardian (defender-type, uses fighting styles focused on defense), Performer (experts at infiltration and evasion, uses stealthy fighting styles), Lookout (snipers), Database (knowledgeable, uses technology-based weaponry), Daredevil (experts at infiltration, uses destructive fighting styles) and Recon Scout (quicker than all the rest, but is physically weaker, uses trap-type fighting styles). Known Humanimals, their weapons, their classifications and their cores * ROCKFLAME - Leader of the team, main engineer/mechanic, programmer ** Weapons: The Rock-14s and their armor forms, the Humanimal Core's shield form, the Inferno Blade (main weapon), a flaming Code Corruptor. ** Classes: Creator/Rampage/Survivalist/Performer/Database/Guardian. ** Cores: The Infernal Core (Rampage-class, the Inferno Blade's true form), the Earthquake Core (Survivalist-class, true form of the Overload Rock-14), the Humanimal Core (Creator-class). ** Other info: Likes 574lk3r. * 574lk3r - ROCKFLAME's 2nd-in-command and the main medic. ** Weapons: A Stealth Weapon Telescope. ** Clasess: Performer/Creator/Lookout. ** Cores: The Humanimal Core (Creator-class), Sound/Light Core (Performer-class). ** Other info: She was chosen to be the next leader by the Humanimal Core. * DEFCON - The demolitionist sub-commander. ** Weapons: Rocket launcher arms, sword. ** Classes: Creator/Rampage. ** Cores: The Voltage Core (unknown class), the Explosion Core (Rampage-class). ** Other info: He can keep secrets well. * G0dz1ll4 - The co-leader and Humanimal Command field commander. ** Weapons: A rocket launcher, a freezing gun. ** Classes: Creator/Survivalist/Rampage. ** Cores: Radiation Core (Rampage-class). ** Other info: He likes playing games and is a master at Asphalt 8. * PHANTOM - The Hacking Team field commander. ** Weapons: His plane (which he kills anyone who steals it, regardless of if they give it back or not), the Hypernova (Rampage-class). ** Classes: Creator/Rampage/Survivalist. ** Cores: Phantom Core (Rampage-class, the real form of the Hypernova), Flight Core (Survivalist-class, the true form of his plane). ** Other info: He sleeptalks. *INVISIBLAZE - The Communications Officer and Outpost Commander of Outpost Echo in the Humanimals universe. **'Weapons:' The Infernal Axe (a flaming battleaxe) **'Classes:' Rampage/Database/Lookout/Creator **'Cores:' An unnamed Humanimal symbol core **'Other info:' Probably the most social media-savvy Humanimal. *A.K - The second-in-command of the Hacking Team. **'Weapons:' A Code Corrutor, a shrinking suit, a Codebomber, fidget spinners with deployable blades. **'Classes:' Creator/Survivalist **'Cores:' The Code Core (Survivalist-class, real form of his Code Corruptor) **'Other info: '''Is one of the shortest Humanimals. *Dark Flashlephant - Formerly the Humanimal D4rk51d3, leads the enemy of the Humanimals, known as the Wargears. **'Weapons:' His Darklephant mech, his Tusk Blades, his millions-strong Wargear army. **'Classes:' Creator/Rampage/Daredevil **'Cores:' The Dark Core (Rampage/Daredevil-classes, true form of the Tusk Blades **'Other info:''' He and ROCKFLAME used to be best friends. Category:Subteams Category:Teams